Special Someone
by Javanos
Summary: Dawn is surprised when she finds a notebook on Ash's bed, but the surprising part isn't the notebook, it is what Ash has wrote in it. Oneshot Pearlshipping


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first official oneshot! (my first fic was going to be, but I ended up making 3 chapters and then deleting them later, but getting back on topic!) There is probably a good amount of OOCness, but it fits with the story. Well I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!  
>Disclaimer: Javanos does not own pokemon<br>****Oh and please read the lyrics, for me, thanks!**

Special Someone

"Hey Ash!" Dawn said greeting Ash as he opened the door.

"Hey Dawn, sorry but I have a few things I have to get at the store, but make yourself at home, I'll be right back!" the boy said, exchanging a friendly hug with his friend before running past her to go to the store.

Dawn sighed, "He invites me over, and then runs out the door, that boy is terrible at planning." She shook her head and walked in to sit on a couch and wait for Ash to return.

_**[30 minutes later]**_

"Where is Ash? It shouldn't take him this long to go to the store and back!" Dawn said to no one in particular, getting up to walk around the home.

Dawn had been in Ash's home before, actually she had been there quite a few times before. They would hang out a lot, so Dawn was pretty familiar with the house. She walked up the stairs and was about to turn into the bathroom when she noticed Ash's door was open.

_Huh? Ash normally keeps his door closed..._ She looked around, making sure no one else was in the currently deserted house, before walking closer and pushing the raven haired boy's door open just enough to step in.

Ash's room was pretty simple, a double size bed with white sheets and a blue blanket and a wooden dresser stood next to it. The room was painted light blue and had a window in the far wall.

"Huh? What's this?" Dawn asked as she saw an open notebook on Ash's bed, there was something in, what she guessed was, Ash's handwriting on the open page. _Ash writes? _Dawn wondered as she began to read.

_**I get online and look at my page**_

_**People fightin', people cryin', people who think life just ain't fair**_

_**I look at the photos, thinkin' of the good times we shared**_

_**But you threw it all away, I guess you didn't really care.**_

_**(~)**_

_**My heart is aching, my thoughts are cloudy,**_

_**and I really wish I could look back, to the one who shared my love**_

_**but my heart keeps hurtin', and my head is still in a fog.**_

_**And the worst thing about it, is I can't do anything at all.**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone **_

_**I'm still waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong.**_

_**I'm still waiting for a friend,**_

_**that I know I can count on!**_

_**So I'll keep waiting, for my special someone**_

_**(~)**_

_**I get to school and see all my friends**_

_**They are too busy, holding another's hand **_

_**So I walk away, "I don't care" the voice inside me pretends**_

_**I put on a show, I say everything is fine**_

_**But at what point, do I draw the line?**_

_**(~) **_

_**Because m**__**y heart is aching, my thoughts are cloudy,**_

_**and I really wish I could look back, to the one who shared my love**_

_**but my heart keeps hurtin', and my head is still in a fog.**_

_**And the worst thing about it, is I can't do anything at all.**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone **_

_**I'm still waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong.**_

_**I'm still waiting for a friend,**_

_**that I know I can count on!**_

_**So I'll keep waiting, for my special someone**_

_**(~)**_

_**I rush up to my room, about to burst into tears**_

_**I can't take it, but there are none who can see.**_

_**I pray to God, hoping he hears**_

_**I don't know if I can go on, being alone, just me.**_

_**(~)**_

_**My heart is aching, my thoughts are cloudy,**_

_**and I really wish I could look back, to the one who shared my love**_

_**but my heart keeps hurtin', and my head is still in a fog.**_

_**And the worst thing about it, is I can't do anything at all.**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone **_

_**I'm still waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong.**_

_**I'm still waiting for a friend,**_

_**that I know I can count on!**_

_**So I'll keep waiting, for my special someone**_

_**(~)**_

_**I write down my thoughts, pour them on the page**_

_**the ink starts to blotch, as my tears release.**_

_**I tear it all up, yelling in a rage**_

_**I can't go on, because I'm missing a piece.**_

_**(~)**_

_**My heart is aching, my thoughts are cloudy,**_

_**and I really wish I could look back, to the one who shared my love**_

_**but my heart keeps hurtin', and my head is still in a fog.**_

_**And the worst thing about it, is I can't do anything at all.**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone **_

_**I'm still waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong.**_

_**I'm still waiting for a friend,**_

_**that I know I can count on!**_

_**When will they come, when will they arrive?**_

_**Please won't you tell me? I'm barely alive.**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone**_

_**Cause I've never had one before**_

_**Give me someone! before I hit the floor!**_

_**I'm still waiting for a friend, that I know I can count on!**_

_**I need to find love, in this world of hate**_

_**Did I miss my chance? Am I too late?**_

_**I want to give in, I want to be done.**_

_**But I refuse to give up, because I know there is one.**_

_**So I'll keep waiting, for a special someone**_

_**I'll keep waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong.**_

_**I'll keep waiting for a friend,**_

_**that I know I can count on!**_

_**No matter how long it may take**_

_**or the challenges I'll face**_

_**Because I know I'll meet my special someone**_

_**Some time and some place**_

_**So I'll keep waiting**_

_**for**_

_**my**_

_**special **_

_**someone**_

… _What exactly was that I just read? _Dawn wondered to herself.

"I see you found my room," a voice said, startling Dawn and causing her to jump before turning and seeing who it was.

"Oh, uhh, hi Ash! I didn't see you there heheh," Dawn said nervously, holding the notebook behind her while sweat-dropping.

"Dawn, I know you read my notebook so you can stop acting like you didn't," Ash said, unusually straightforward.

Dawn just looked at him for a bit before bringing the notebook from behind her and held it in front of her.

"Can I please have it back Dawn?" Ash said wearily, putting his hand out.

_Wow, I've never seen him so... plain _Dawn thought as she was just about to put the notebook in his hand. But curiosity got the better of her and she quickly pulled it back to her chest.

"Not before you tell me what it is that is in here." Dawn said already looking determined and ready for a fight.

Ash just looked at her wearily, and sighed, "It's the rough draft for some lyrics I'm writing. Now can I please have it back?" he said plainly and looking tired, holding his hand out once again.

_Something is wrong, this isn't Ash. Ash is full of life, this person looks almost dead_ Dawn thought, looking at the boy who wore a tired look, and there was no gleam in his eyes.

"No, you can't have it back yet."

"But I just told you what I wrote in there."

"But you are acting like a completely different person than the Ash I know!" Dawn said, her blue eyes pleading with him to tell her what was actually going on.

*sigh* "I'm perfectly fine Dawn, I'm just a little tired, I stayed up late writing that." Ash said making more excuses.

"You sounded perfectly fine on the phone and when I got to your door," Dawn retorted, not willing to give in.

"Dawn...just please give me my notebook back," Ash said dully once again.

"No."

"Dawn..."

"No I'm not giving it back until..." Dawn stopped mid sentence as she was interrupted by Ash.

"DAWN, JUST GIVE ME, MY FREAKING NOTEBOOK!" Ash yelled at her, reaching for the notebook to try and pry it away.

Dawn quickly stepped back, evading his hand. Tears appeared in her eyes, she never thought Ash would ever yell at anyone.

"Ash...I.I...I'm just concerned about you, that's all..." she said meekly, sniffling between words as a tear began to roll down her smooth cheek.

Ash sighed again, "Dawn, I'm sorry, just...please..."he said quietly, feeling bad for making his friend cry.

"No! I'm not giving you this notebook back until you tell me what is so bad that you are hiding it in a notebook!" Dawn said with tears still running down her cheeks. She stopped sniffling and her eyes turned hard, she was starting to get mad at the boy's stubbornness.

"Seriously Dawn?" Ash asked and Dawn nodded her head. Ash sighed again, not really wanting to tell Dawn what was going on. But he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, indicating he wanted Dawn to sit too, which she did.

"Ok fine, you really want to know?" He asked, Dawn nodded her head again.

_I really don't want to tell her...but it doesn't look like she is going to let this go, _Ash thought as he looked at the blue haired girl next to him, taking in a deep breath before finally giving in.

"Fine... I've actually been going through a lot of emotions lately..." Ash confessed, surprising Dawn.

"...And so I had a friend that I grew up with, we talked a lot and I shared almost everything with her... but..." Ash trailed off.

"But..." Dawn asked, trying to get Ash to continue.

"...But a few months ago, she told me that she found this guy, he is a real jerk, but she didn't care. I tried to tell her that they weren't a good match for each other. Finally a few days ago, we were going over this again. We got to the point where we normally get, which is me telling her he isn't a good match for her, only this time she responded...badly..." Ash said, feeling a lump in his throat but doing his best to push it down.

"Ash, I'm so sorry..." Dawn started, but Ash held up a hand. "Let me finish Dawn." she nodded and he continued.

"I told her what I normally tell her, but instead of just hanging up, or saying "whatever" she snapped at me. She yelled at me "WELL WHO IS A GOOD MATCH FOR ME THEN ASH? YOU?" and she said "you" mockingly... There was more to her rant, but I didn't hear any of it because I was just hit too hard from that first remark... My best friend yelled me, because I was looking out for her. Since then, I haven't had a single conversation with her. I.I...I j-just wanted t-to help..." Ash couldn't take it anymore, the lump in his throat felt so big that it felt like it was blocking his windpipe, he tried to take a deep breath, but instead he just grabbed Dawn and hugged her tightly and his face contorted in sadness. He was almost hyperventilating as he buried his face in Dawn's soft, midnight blue hair, finally letting his tears, tears full of sadness, pain and confusion, fall from his dark brown eyes._ I feel so hurt and betrayed, but I don't want to look weak in front of Dawn. I knew this would happen if I told her, why did I give in and tell her? She probably thinks I'm weak for crying... _

Dawn sat there thinking about the lyrics

"_Cause I'm still waiting for a special someone _

_I'm still waiting for that certain one, who will make me know that I belong._

_I'm still waiting for a friend, that I know I can count on"... Oh Ash..._ Dawn thought sadly, tears coming to her own eyes, saddened by her friend's plight. _If only you knew Ash... _she thought and she gently patted Ash's back, hugging him back, not caring how much salt water was being absorbed by her hair.

"I'm so sorry Ash..." she whispered to him not sure what else to say. She felt bad for him, but at the same time, she was shocked. She had no idea Ash could be like this, so sad, so hurt, so... vulnerable. _Well, Ash is only human, he has emotions just like everyone else... But...I never thought about that before...He was always so upbeat and happy..._ Dawn felt terrible, her friend had been going through problems on his own and she didn't even pay enough attention to notice his problems, but he was always there for her..._Why? You had your own problems Ash, why bother helping me through mine?_

After about 10 minutes, Ash finally managed to get control of himself. He sniffled a few times more for a few minutes but he still held Dawn. _I can't let her see me, not my face, it looks so different like this, I can't... I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one she comes to when she needs to be comforted, when she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'm supposed to be the one that is there for her. I wrote those lyrics about my best friend... But the last part was for Dawn, the girl that I always hope someday will be mine..._

Ash though as he tried to regain complete control again, shakily taking a few deep breaths.

After about five more minutes, Ash finally pulled away from Dawn,

"You alright now Ash?" she asked gently, Ash nodded his head, sniffling one more time and letting out a big breath.

"Yeah, I'm good now Dawn... sorry about that, I..." He was silenced as Dawn put a finger to his lips.

"shh... You don't need to apologize to me Ash, you've been the best friend to me that I ever could have asked for. If only you told me about this before Ash..." she said to him with sad eyes.

"...I didn't tell you because I thought you would think I was weak Dawn... I thought you had enough problems of your own, and I felt that I needed to be strong for you Dawn. Especially after I lost my friend." Ash said sadly but honestly, looking into her sapphire blue eyes for the first time since he had started his story. "Because I don't know if you have someone else you run to Dawn, and if I wasn't strong for you, who would have been?" _Why am I telling Dawn all this? Making myself sound stronger than her... She probably thinks I'm calling her weak, and that she is depending on a weak person like me... I'm too weak to even tell her that the reason this song is only in the rough draft is because I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't come up with a working rhythm, I couldn't do anything. _

Ash hung his head, he felt ashamed and frustrated, frustrated with himself for letting Dawn down, but Dawn saw it differently.

_Even though Ash lost the one person he trusted most, he still felt a need to be there for me? _

They both fell quiet for a few minutes, both just looking down. Then Dawn started singing.

"_**If you're still waiting for a special someone **_

_**If you're still waiting for that certain one, who will make you know that you belong.**_

**_If you're still waiting for a friend, that you know you can count on..."_ **She held the last note and paused before continuing, "**_I could be your one_**_._**"** And she looked at Ash with a smile.

**(~)**

Ash heard her beautiful voice singing a made up melody for his lyrics,

_She sounds so beautiful... _he heard her pause, then he heard "**_I could be your one._**_"_He lifted his head to find Dawn looking at him, smiling.

_Did I just hear her correctly? No, she couldn't have... _Ash thought as his eyes widened.

"I could be your one..." she repeated, speaking it this time as Ash looked at her, disbelief written all over his face. She leaned in closer to the stunned boy, leaning until she whispered in his ear,"... because you are already mine."

And with that, Dawn threw her arms around Ash's neck and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments they pulled away, Dawn looked into Ash's walnut colored eyes, hoping, no, praying that he would accept her.

_Dawn really likes me? This isn't a dream? _Ash thought as he looked at Dawn in his arms, her blue eyes sparkling. _Dawn really just kissed me? _Ash was speechless, he didn't know what to say, so instead he grinned, lighting up his eyes, and lowered his head, and kissed Dawn back, thinking one thought, _I finally found my special someone_.

**(~)**

**A/N: So how was it? Yeah, I know, sorry that it isn't as good as my other stories, but I'm still working on my one-shot skills, so hopefully my next one-shot will be better than this one. I didn't need to have a disclaimer for the song since it is mine. And yes, that really is the rough draft for it. I just figured I would go with it and use it in my one-shot since I come up with ideas while typing.(unfortunately, the song still didn't manage to get completed, I still have some stuff I have to do until I consider it done.) Now, kinda unrelated, Because of the overwhelming reviews asking for a sequel for "Relighting the Path", Planning for "Trailing Dreams" has begun, but it will be slow progress, and the sequel cannot be expected to be out anytime soon. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! (I could use feedback on the song and the actual story, I need to improve my one-shot skills very badly, and I know the song doesn't exactly flow at all points.) I promise the next one-shot I make will be better! Happy Reading!**

**-Javanos**


End file.
